I like the Coat
by xrainbowraex
Summary: Janto ramblings. rated M for slashy goodness to come in later chapters. influenced by series 2 ep 12, so possible spoilers there.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own this, wish i did!! Nothing torchwoodish is mine.

this is influenced by series 2 ep12, so possibly a few spoilers there. and this is also written for the people who have been bugging me to write some janto slashy goodness for quite some time. also, its written in really short chunks, so i apologise for that, but you get the gist. the different chapters swing between the two characters - ish.

Read and review xxx

"I like the coat."

Ianto Jones was hoping that shameless flattery was the way forward. Jack Harkness was a man whose ego preceded him. And flattery was definitely deserved. The American accent made Ianto melt, but he had to think of work first. His life at Torchwood one had come down around his ears, and he had spent the last month in a wasteland of nothingness. Nothing to do with himself. No purpose.

Torchwood was a haven for Ianto. At school, he was ostracised. The quiet shy kid in the corner. He often felt like an only child, despite his older brother. The constant good natured teasing from his sibling, 13 years his senior, meant that he had a sharp wit, and an even sharper intellect.

His exclusion at school meant that he had devoted his life to science fiction. And one dark night in London, science fiction became reality. And he became a member of Torchwood.

Now with Lisa dead, and Torchwood London in pieces, he had headed to Cardiff to find the welsh branch of the agency. And the fact that the team was led by the only person he had found attractive since the death of his girlfriend was purely coincidental. And he had heard the stories about Jack Harkness, and his temptingly loose morals.


	2. Chapter 2

"I like the coat."

'Flattery gets you everywhere', thought Jack, as he turned his back on the younger man. He had to admit that he was persistent. And intelligent, handsome, witty…. In fact, why wasn't he letting him join the team again?

It was the principle. The team was not recruiting. For the first time in a century, he had finally got torchwood operating the way it should. Not just destroying the life that emerged from the rift, but trying to understand, trying to develop technology. He trusted every member of his handpicked team. Instinct had led him this far. But he suspected he would be seeing Ianto Jones again.


	3. Chapter 3

"I like the suit."

Eager to escape the hidden meanings after being in such an uncompromising position with Jack, and the obvious meanings behind the flattery, Ianto left the warehouse where he had helped to tame and capture a rogue pterodactyl from the rift. He was elated, as he had managed to get the job he had been looking for. Under the watchful eye of Captain Jack, who was definitely out to get inside his pants. Not that Ianto was complaining, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

"I like the suit."

The unfinished sentence echoed in Jack's mind as he loaded the pterodactyl into the SUV. '…but I like the body underneath better.' For some reason, lust had overpowered instinct, and he had hired Ianto. Maybe lust was his better judgement. And it was obvious that he would be an asset to the team. He knew how Torchwood operated. And the boy could make a damn good coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

"He always cheats."

Ianto thought fondly of the moments where Jack had cheated. The times when he had crept up on him from behind. And then taken him from behind.

Recently, they had found themselves alone in the hub, and they had used this to their advantage. No-one else knew the hidey holes of the hub as they did, and it was easy to find a quiet corner to get up to some mischief. Nothing was sexier to Ianto than hearing the weevils roar in tandem with Jack's moan. And obviously, being in Torchwood meant they had access to a wide range of roleplaying. It wasn't just science fiction. The reality was much more interesting…

will be updated and continued soon, as soon as i am in the mood to write the slashy bit. have to be in the right frame of mind XD

review please :D xx


	6. Chapter 6

Alone in the hub, Jack swept Ianto away.

"Don't ever ever nearly die again!" Jack shook Ianto for emphasis before kissing him thoroughly.

"I don't know. I kind of like it when you're like this." Grinned Ianto impishly, before the two of them burst through the door and into Jack's "bedroom".

Lips crushed against lips in a frenzy of passion. Jack was so scared that he had nearly lost Ianto and so relieved when he emerged from underneath the rubble. Without Ianto he would be alone. Again.

The unbearable loneliness of eternal life.

The eternal heartache of lovers lost.

Jack had given up on finding love. Love 'em and leave 'em, before they get old.

He'd forgotten what it was like. And now he had found it again with Ianto, he definitely didn't want to let it go.

He paused for a moment in thought and broke away from the kiss to gaze into Ianto's eyes. The Welshman was startled by the amount of love and adoration, and felt truly wanted and special.

Jack placed a loving and tender kiss on Ianto's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Ianto's hands slid around Jack's waist and caressed his firm buttocks.

Both of them were possessed with a need for each other. As ianto pulled jack towards him, their erections found each other through the fabric of their trousers, sending an electrifying spasm of pure pleasure through their bodies. Suddenly, clothes seemed encumbering and unnecessary.

Discarded clothing flew through the air, trousers first. But as Jack went to remove his coat, Ianto held him back.

"I like the coat … leave it on."


	7. Chapter 7

Blood pounded through Jack's veins and the thunder in their hearts drowned out the squeaking of the bed springs.

Ianto lay down face first on the bed, surrendering himself to Jack's whims. He closed his eyes and revelled in the closeness of Jack, grasping as he felt fingers trace up and down his hard cock.

His hips thrust into the hand that now cradled and caressed. He was almost oblivious to the feather light kisses that Jack was raining upon his neck and shoulders.

Jack paused, but only for a moment. He lubricated himself, and then slowly slipped one finger into Ianto's opening.

A surprised yelp of pleasure escaped from the Welshman as Jack gently teased him.

"For fuck's sake, just get on with it and fuck me like a man!"

"Aye, Captain."

"And here's me thinking you were the captain."

"Not tonight. Tonight it's all about you."

And with that, Captain Jack Harkness thrust into Ianto, rendering him speechless.

Ianto had needed so much to feel Jack inside him, and bucked into him with a moan of pleasure. Jack, feeling this, rocked his hips to meet the firm sweet buttocks in front of him. The hot tightness of Jack's erection increased as the friction rose to unbearable levels.

Ianto meanwhile, was filled with more than just Jack. He was filled with ecstasy, lust and pure pleasure. For Ianto, this night would never end, it would continue forever in his dreams. It was confirmation of what he had already suspected. This thing between him and Jack wasn't just a fling. This was much more permanent.

Jack came inside Ianto, and the younger man swiftly followed. He slowly withdrew, and collapsed beside Ianto on the bed. Ianto looked up just in time to see Jack's wry smile, before their lips met.

Jack, always the leader, kissed expertly. His mouth was hot and wet, tongue sliding out and launching a duel with the brown eyed man's.

"Never leave me Jack."

"Not if I can help it."


End file.
